


如果你也听说

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 双性小警官未满警察开播前搞的，ooc不可避各种意义上，对不起…
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 6





	如果你也听说

**Author's Note:**

> 在此先向被当做工具人、疯狂ooc的同学道个歉(_ _)

闪着银色金属光芒的旋钮转个半圈，温热的水柱从头顶的喷头落下，被赤裸的肉体撞碎，又“啪嗒啪嗒”地砸在白色瓷砖上。

次郎仰头享受着一天训练课程后的放松时间，温水打湿身体将肌肉的疲劳和汗水一并挟持着奔向下水道口。

今天他少见地被教官点名批评了。即使当时队列中的其他伙伴都绷着脸望着前方，但他总觉得他们好奇的目光都转了弯似的扎到他身上，让他有些难安，下身的私密处像埋藏了火种般烫得他生疼，忍不住合拢着大腿根去摩擦减轻那涩痛。

他将手伸向双腿间。细长的男性器官后，是如樱桃般小巧的阴囊，而那之后在稀疏的阴毛的掩盖下居藏着两片微微翻起、隐隐透着粉色的肉唇。他用指尖轻轻探入那张开的小嘴，仍有生涩的痛感从甬道传来，让他不禁皱起了脸。

“唰”。遮挡的塑料帘子突然被拉开，次郎猛地回头，身体紧绷起来。

“嘘！次郎ちゃん，是我！”

“司？”眼前光着身子挤入和他同一间隔间的是他的同期同学，他疑惑地打量一脸紧张的新藤，不懂他有什么事非要现在说不可。

“我刚刚看见你进来才跟着的，”新藤向他挤挤眉毛，犹豫着靠近他，“我想请你帮个忙…”

“哈？”

疑问脱口而出，有点憋火的次郎差点想要就这样把他硬推出隔间。可他握住了次郎的手腕，将其引向自己股间。次郎才发现他已经勃起了，盘绕着青筋的粗黑阴茎挺立于小腹上。

“昨天黑岩他们去找你了吧？我有事没能去。但我这几天我是真的难受得不行，真的！拜托你了！”

新藤撇着眉头，五官都向内收紧了，双手做出拜托的手势，焦急地向他请求。

次郎胸口的毛糙稍微被这诚恳可怜的模样顺平了些，但想到早上被批评的事，心里不由得一阵委屈，还是开口拒绝了。

“真的是，你们也用得太多了吧…”次郎嘟囔着抱怨道，沙哑的声音像是从滴着蜂蜜的蜂窝中嗡嗡地传来，“每次都说是最后一次，还折腾得越来越过分，我的训练课程都受影响了！”

说完就转身对着淋浴继续冲洗身上的泡沫。可新藤还是不屈不挠地纠缠，没有离开。他低声在次郎身后祈求着，同时还拿炙热的肉棒在次郎丰满的臀部处难耐地摩擦，被次郎拿手肘向后顶开又很快再次贴上来。

“就插一下，我保证不动！拜托了，把腿打开吧，之后次郎ちゃん想吃什么我都可以请客！”

身后来回磨蹭的性器使泛红的皮肤下也被激起一阵瘙痒，蚂蚁一样乱爬，发情了似的同学的碎碎念不绝于耳，让次郎生出一种被从现实中剥离的感觉，难以拨动脑中思考的齿轮。

“啊啊…”黑色闪电蓦地劈下，先前模糊的快感在光电后现形，让次郎不由地吐出短促的呻吟。

新藤硬得发疼的阴茎胡冲乱撞地挤进了次郎的大腿间的幽径，擦过两片花唇中微微吐露的敏感花蕊，引得次郎尖叫着身体一软，他趁机将腿卡入次郎健壮的双腿间，仗着身高优势拿大腿去摩擦被轻微打湿的花穴。次郎平时开朗明亮的脸上逐渐打上情欲的阴影，饱满的双唇间漏出不连续的呻吟声。

“乖，次郎ちゃん，好好扶着墙壁。”

新藤握住次郎的胯部，将次郎的臀部抬起，两张挂着水珠的穴口向他展现出来。他用拇指和中指分开保护着主人秘密的肉唇，隐匿于其中的细小缝隙现在可怜地向外翻着口，看起来难以吞咽下他的肉棒。于是他用食指快速地按摩起变硬的花蒂，身前的人开始激烈地抖动起来，发出带着哭腔的呻吟，想要并拢双腿挤开他带来过量快感的手指，但却被他如墙柱般抵在其间的双腿阻挡。新藤用另一只手插入那道隐秘的缝隙中，手指一进去温暖湿润的肉壁就温柔地拥挤上来，轻轻勾起手指搔刮，涌出温热的透明粘液就包裹住他的手指，抽出时还牵出一条银丝。

他换上自己的阴茎抵住还在吸翕张的小穴，缓缓挺腰往里送去。次郎闷哼着努力接受这对他来说有些过大的入侵者，等到没入大半停下后，才粗粗地喘起气。

紧致的甬道吮吸着他的肉棒，渗出的爱液浸淫他的发胀的龟头，如同甘露降临近日干涸的大地。可这还不够，他本能地想要索取更多。于是他晃动起腰来。

“呜啊…啊啊啊…司这个骗子呜！”

抽插的动作激起的电流般的快感毫无预警地袭来，刚才还色气地闭眼喘息着的次郎突然像平时一样孩子似的不管不顾地大声叫了起来，新藤只好伸手捂住了他的嘴巴。

“嘘！对不起，次郎ちゃん！很快的，再忍一会儿…”

新藤压低着声音向他道歉。随着动作的加快，粗重地喘着气。手中次郎的呜咽声、交合处淫靡的水声都被淋浴所掩盖，裹在安静的大澡堂中变成又一个秘密。

不久，新藤终于闷哼着射在了次郎体内。

次郎扶着腰起身，白浊的精液顺着大腿根流下，“真是的，不要因为我不会像女孩子一样怀孕就老是射在里面啊，清理也是很麻烦的！”

“不好意思，我来帮你吧。”新藤一脸抱歉，将手伸向次郎泄过一次还挂着未冲洗掉的白色液体的性器。

“不用了，我自己来就行，司先回去好好反省一下吧。”次郎一掌将新藤的手推回，又像鞭挞赛马一样拍着他的背，催促他离开浴室隔间，喃喃道：“下次我可再也不信你们的话了。”

回到宿舍时，快已经就着台灯在看书了，次郎打开门的手臂僵硬了一瞬，才装作若无其事的样子精神地打了个招呼，爬上上铺。薄被下，双腿间的凹陷处还有些辣辣的疼，让次郎更加无法直视快了。

明明知道快不是会因为他奇怪的身体而嘲笑他的人，但不知为何这个秘密他永远都不想让快知道。

这样的事被同期的其他同学知道就已经够意外了。还好大家都是好人，次郎有些安慰地想道，他们没有因此欺负他，也不会告诉别人。他想起母亲和哥哥严肃的表情，也许事情没有他们想象的那么糟，并不是一切都很糟糕。

秘密暴露前他一直都把这个多余的器官当作完全的不存在，直到别人的手抚上它之前。

触摸首先带来的是生涩的酸胀感，好像牙医带着白色塑胶手套的手摩擦着发红的牙龈。

“哇啊，里面真的有女人的那些东西，好厉害！”

黑岩趴在次郎大开的双腿间，撑开两片阴唇，第一次被暴露出来的器官接触到微凉的空气，不禁抽搐了一下。

围坐在床铺外围的两人将头凑近。次郎自己也低下头，只能看见深粉色的花唇中一粒凸起的朱蕊。他还是第一次这样观察自己那必须被隐藏的部分。

黑岩好奇的手指按上那粒娇嫩的花蕊。

“啊！好疼！”次郎大叫着后腿，并拢双腿。可一道直窜后脑的电流过后，酸楚和刺痛还保留在那个陌生的部位。

“我不要再研究它了！”次郎气呼呼地拉过快床上的被子遮住股间，拒绝对其再有所触碰。

“次郎ちゃん，你不可能一辈子都无视它吧？”田畑好气地劝道，“既然我们碰巧发现了，就一起帮你搞清嘛，比你什么都不知道地一个人乱搞好多了吧？”

“当然可以！在你们闯进来对着它大呼小叫之前，它都神隐得好好的。”次郎一脸理所当然，打掉黑岩伸过来想要拉开被子的手。

幸好快因为家里有事而请假回家了，不然他就再也没有脸住在这间宿舍了。

见劝说无效，田畑和黑岩面面相觑了一会。新藤揉搓着自己的脸颊，一副陷入沉思的样子，忽然开口道：

“下面的那道缝隙…是可以插进去的吧…？”

如同小石子被丢入一片黑暗中，一时间回应他的只有无声的寂静。

“次郎ちゃん，也许你会成为我们的救世主，”新藤用低沉的声音严肃地说道，突然向他低下了头，“所以让我们再看看吧，拜托你了！”

“次郎ちゃん！”黑岩激动地附和，坐上了下铺的床，“我们会让你也舒服的！”

次郎不明就里地歪着头看着突然兴奋起来的同学，想起自己抢过的他们餐盘里的肉，吹鼓起脸颊犹豫了一会，“就看最后一次…”

闭合的细缝被侵入时，占据了次郎空白的大脑的就只有一个痛字。在他大喊着躲避时，入侵的异物换成了湿软的物体，让他喉咙中的空气都颤抖着融化，一时仰着脖子什么声音都发不出来。

黑岩含住变得硬挺的花芯舔弄吮吸，又用舌尖顶戳肉缝，像是征求同意一样，几次来回后，才将舌头挤入，将肉壁舔得松软。

“糟糕，次郎ちゃん好像片子里的女优一样…”

看着徒劳地企图用手推开埋在腿间的黑色脑袋、却只能浑身颤抖着发出高亢的呻吟的次郎，田畑忍不住掏出自己的阴茎对着仿佛av般的场景撸动起来。

浸淫着室内的水声终于停下，津液和爱液混合着流下，打湿了次郎浑圆的屁股，一片水渍反射出白色的日光灯，显得十分淫靡。

柔软的舌头又被替换成更可怖的柱体，光滑的龟头抵在次郎娇小的雌穴口。被慢慢贯穿的感觉让他想到了串在木棍上的鸡肉，想到了请他吃烤串的快，想到快将调味料递给他时两人指尖相触的感觉。

次郎紧攥着快的床单，感受着甬道中的抽插，这让他头皮发麻，胸口向上微微挺动又落下。像是被温柔的细沙所包围，他无声地喘息着。


End file.
